1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nail, the shank of which has at least a part of its length formations for improving the holding force in wood or other material which due to its elasticity or in any other way may cooperate with the shank deformations to improve the holding force.
2. Prior Art
Nails having a deformed shank are known in various designs. Thus, for instance, so-called screw nails have been proposed, the shanks of which are provided with a thread formation, either by twisting or by a thread rolling operation. Further, so-called cam nails have been proposed, the shanks of which are provided with a plurality of ring-shaped cams, which are intended to serve as barbs. Normally, the shank is not deformed along its full length but only along the half or two-thirds of the length from the point. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,570.